


An Overly Touchy Man Gets What He Deserves or Where Bucky Beats the Shit Out of Somone

by calie15



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Jealousy, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Next time," Bucky began as he looked down at the man covering his bleeding nose, "if you don't get the hint from a woman telling you to fuck off, remember that there's probably some guy who doesn't object to killing people waiting to beat the shit out of you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Overly Touchy Man Gets What He Deserves or Where Bucky Beats the Shit Out of Somone

Bucky's attention strays from Skye who is trying her best to not embarrass herself upon finally meeting Captain America. Instead Bucky stares into a glass lab. "Who is that?" He nods to the man.

"Talking to Jemma? Some douche she knows from the academy. Big shot when she started, she fell in love with him, he broke her heart. Yadda yadda. Now that she's all important he's swooning. She's been polite, but I'd put money on her shooting him by the end of his stay."

Skye turned back to Steve and Bucky continued to watch what appeared to be a very tense conversation unfold. Jemma pointed to the door, turned, and then suddenly the man grabbed her arm and pulled her around and kissed her. 

Bucky started to move, gets as far as leaning forward to take his first step, but he stops, he reigns himself in, even if there is murder in his eyes.

"Oh no," Skye says. 

Bucky doesn't have to glance at Skye to know she saw what unfolded.

"What?" Steve asks, confused.

"He kissed her."

"Who?"

Bucky doesn't even acknowledge either of them as he slowly makes his way towards the growing commotion.

Jemma had already pushed the man away by then, her eyes were wide and even though there was no sound Bucky could see her yelling.

She walks passed the man and pushes open the door, walking out of the lab.

"Jemma, this isn't necessary."

She spins around. "Isn't necessary? You presumptions...asshole! See what you made me do?! Use foul language!"

Jemma's back is to Bucky as he slowly walks forward, watching everything play out, trying to convince himself not to get involved, but the man reaches for Jemma's wrist.

"I should have taken you back Jemma, why can't you-."

"Get your hands off of me!"

In Bucky's defense, he should be commended for keeping his cool that long and not blowing the assholes brains out when he kissed her. 

Bucky grabbbed Jemma's arm gently with his real hand, grabbed the man's other arm with his cybernetic hand and squeezes until he let's go of her.

"Bucky..." Jemma started, but he didn't listen.

And to Bucky's credit, he really did pull his punch, and he even used his real hand, but it still sends the man sprawling to the ground.

Bucky almost felt guilty, because it wasn't a fair fight. Almost is the key word. Because no matter how terrible he was as the Winter Soldier, once Bucky regained his memories, he liked to think he was good. In fact, he knows that the first time he kissed Jemma he paused and gave her fair warning, he didn't just take her kiss. All of that aside though, Bucky still felt some responsibility for what happened. Not that he could have done anything to make the guy any less of a douche, as Skye said, but it had been Bucky's idea to keep secrets.

"Next time," Bucky began as he looked down at the man covering his bleeding nose, "if you don't get the hint from a woman telling you to fuck off, remember that there's probably some guy who doesn't object to killing people waiting to beat the shit out of you."

"Bloody hell," Jemma cursed and grabbed Bucky's arm, pulling him from commotion.

Bucky let her pull him away, glaring back at the piece of shit on the ground. Jemma pulled him into a room and only then did he looked at her.

"What are you doing?!" Jemma exclaimed. "I had it under control! Not to mention people at least now suspect. No amount of lying will-."

"That little shit deserved to be knocked out," he snapped.

"Oh, so where HYDRA is concerned I'm a secret, but when it comes to one nerd with an over blown ego that's a different story," Jemma responded, her tone harsh.

Bucky opened his mouth to respond, to argue, but she was right. So he closed his mouth, paused, and said, "You're right, I'm sorry."

"About what?"

She looked up at him with worried eyes and Bucky knew he had to give her the right answer. "Lying was never going to work." He waited to see if he was wrong, to see if she was more angry about his outburst or the lies.

"I'll admit," she began and looked away at first and then up at him, "it was nice seeing him ready to piss his pants."

The tension in Bucky eased and he stepped forward, taking her hip in his cybernetic hand and wrapping with real one around her ribs. He kissed her cheek and then her neck before he pressed his lips behind her ear. "I just liked seeing him bleed."

She laughed, it was small, maybe a little shy, and Bucky turned his face to kiss her. Then the door opened. Jemma couldn't see, but Bucky could. He didn't lift his head, spotted Skye and Steve, and glared. 

The look of total confusion was evident on Steve's face, while Skye made one sound.

"Oh, that makes sense."

Jemma gasped and turned her head as Skye backed out and closed the door. Bucky focused his attention back on Jemma and claimed her lips. She only made a soft sound of protest, then evidently forgot their audience because she wrapped her arms around him and leaned into him.


End file.
